Always
by Horrocrux
Summary: —No te vayas…— se atrevió a decir con la mirada baja. —No quiero perderte. —Sakura lo miro dulcemente, pero retomo su postura. — No me perderás, Sasuke. — el levanto su mirada con esperanza. —Porque nunca me has tenido.


**Always.**

.

.

Hacía cerca de cuatro meses que los padres de Haruno Sakura habían muerto. Sasuke recordaba perfectamente como le habían dejado caer la noticia a su compañera sin la menor delicadeza. Estaba en clase de algebra con el profesor Hatake Kakashi, todos se encontraban concentrados en sus libretas tratando de resolver las ecuaciones, cuando la puerta se había abierto de golpe.

—Profesor. — saludo formalmente, Uzumaki Karin, la cual había sido enviada por la directora, según se entero después. — La directora solicita la presencia de _Haruno Sakura._ — la mencionada levanto la cabeza curiosa. La imagen de su rostro al recibir la noticia jamás se le borraría de la mente. — Sus padres han muerto en un accidente aéreo. — había soltado sin cuidar el mínimo tacto en sus palabras. Sasuke nunca comprendió porque la peli roja lo dijo de una forma tan cruel, casi inhumana.

Por un auto reflejo todos giraron sorprendidos a ver la reacción de la joven. Sasuke sintió la necesidad de levantarse y abrazarla fuertemente, pero no lo hizo. Y quizá se arrepentiría por siempre.

La chica se encontraba aun sentada, con la mirada perdida sin mirar nada en específico, sus labios estaban ligeramente separados por la impresión. Y sus ojos, sus enormes ojos verdes, los cuales gustaban tanto a Sasuke, estaba comenzando a derramar lágrimas, hasta que a los pocos segundos su rostro estaba empapado.

Sakura se levantó estrepitosamente y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás, empujando a Karin para poder abrirse paso cuando llego a la puerta, esta pareció sonreír ligeramente pero nadie lo noto, nadie excepto Sasuke.

Ese fue el primer día que sintió preocupación por alguien que no fuera él.

Según se enteró después, por las noticias y los rumores entre pasillos, el avión privado donde viajaban sus padres hacía Dubaí había tenido problemas mecánicos y el piloto había perdido el control. Todo fue muy rápido, murieron al instante.

La mayoría de los compañeros de curso y profesores, habían asistido al funeral con grandes ramos de flores, pero la entrada a la funeraria se les fue negada. Solo los amigos cercanos y familiares podían tener acceso.

Se retiraron un poco decepcionados, dejando las flores en la puerta. Cuando Sasuke cruzo por la gran ventana vio a la joven de cabellos rosas sentada en una silla de madera, su rostro estaba demacrado y sus ojos rojos por tanto llorar, vestía un sencillo vestido negro y sujetaba una foto familiar fuertemente. Una mujer mayor, coloco su mano sobre el hombro de la chica en señal de reconformación.

No había nadie más en la sala, solo las dos mujeres.

Sasuke deseo que ella volviera a clases unas semanas después, pero eso no ocurrió. Había perdido la cuenta de las llamadas no contestadas que había realizado, la cantidad de mensajes y las veces que había ido a su casa a buscarle, pero nadie salió. Dejo de hacerlo hacía tres días, no tenía caso.

—La extraño demasiado…— escucho decir a Naruto junto a él, si alguien la estaba pasando mal a parte de él, ese era Naruto. Ambos chicos llevaban una buena amistad desde hacía años, y el hecho de no saber de ella le estaba matando. — De verdad que la extraño, Sasuke. — una leve sonrisa triste apareció en él.

 _Yo también._ — quiso decir, pero se contuvo al último momento. Cuando la clase de química termino, paso lo que más deseaba Sasuke en los últimos días.

— ¡ _Chicos_! — había gritado Kiba desde el pasillo, llamando la atención de algunos. — Es Sakura, ha vuelto. — grito feliz. La mayoría se levantó por la curiosidad y corrieron hacía la puerta.

En la oficina de la directo, demasiado lejos para escuchar de lo que hablaban, se distinguía la silueta de una chica vestida de luto que asentía ligeramente. Sasuke tuvo la necesidad de correr y cargarla por los aires, había descubierto para su sorpresa lo mucho que Sakura le gustaba, quizá la tragedia había sido el último paso para admitirlo.

—Basta de chismes. — sentencio Kakashi que recién llegaba. —Adentro, ahora. — Ordeno. De mala gana comenzaron a entrar y tomar asiento extasiados por la nueva noticia. Kakashi se quedó unos segundos en la puerta mirando a su alumna, era bueno tenerla de vuelta.

Todos esperaban que en cualquier segundo Sakura cruzara la puerta para incorporarse nuevamente, pero eso nunca paso. Cuando la campana finalmente sonó, Sasuke tomo su mochila y corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Hasta que la vio, afuera de la dirección sentada, esperando.

—Sakura…— dijo sin aliento, la chica lo miro.

Sasuke quiso sonreír, pero no sabía si sería correcto o no, y antes de que pudiera averiguarlo Karin estaba junto a ellos.

—Hola Sakura, que bueno que has regresado, cariño. — saludo de una forma bastante falsa. — pero dime, ¿Por qué siempre vistes ropa negra? — rio. — no te va. — Vio como la joven apretaba los labios. Se paró quedando frente a la peli roja, el peli negro creyó que en cualquier momento la golpearía, pero en lugar de eso sonrío de lado.

—Me preparo para tu funeral, perra. — escupió. Sasuke se sorprendió de su respuesta, ella no era la delicada y dulce joven de hacía tres meses atrás, aunque claro, después de pasa por una situación así, todos se vuelven más o menos insensibles.

—Karin…— llamo la directora, — vuelve a tus clases, ahora. — exigió con voz autoritaria. La chica asintió de mala gana y se perdió entre los pasillos. Después se giró a Sasuke, pero no se atrevió a decir nada.

—Sakura, espera solo unos minutos más, por favor, tus papeles estarán listos pronto y podrás retirarte. —Ella asintió. — Sasuke vuelve a tus clases, también. —dijo con voz más suave, segundos después entro nuevamente a la dirección.

— ¿papeles? — pregunto Sasuke curioso.

Ella le miro. — Me voy a New York. — y el sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído sobre el. ¿Se iba? No, ella no podría dejarlo.

—No te vayas…— se atrevió a decir con la mirada baja. —No quiero perderte. —

Sakura lo miro dulcemente, pero retomo su postura. — No me perderás, Sasuke. — el levanto su mirada con esperanza. —Porque nunca me has tenido. No finjas que somos los mejores amigos, no nos conocemos, y si nos saludamos es solo por educación. — sus palabras eran crueles, pero ciertas. El tomo sus manos suavemente, y ella no se alejó.

—Yo te esperare. — fue lo único que dijo y la beso castamente en los labios. Tomo su mochila y se alejó de ella.

Giro lentamente y la vio por última vez, parada en un pasillo vacío con su mirada sorprendida y sus dedos tocando sus labios. Tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas que contrastaba con la ropa negra, siempre vestía de negro, pero tenía el alma más colorida de todas.

.

.

.

Sasuke se sorprendió gratamente cuando ocho meses después un mensaje llamo a su celular, desbloqueo la pantalla y lo que leyó lo hizo sentirse nuevamente feliz.

 _ **¿Aún me esperas?**_

Tecleo rápidamente.

 _ **Siempre lo hare.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FiN**_

 _ **Final bastante feo porque mi madre ya quiere que apague la computadora todas digan ¡Gracias mamá! e.e**_

 _ **¿Algún review?**_


End file.
